fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi
Yumi Tanaka '''(born 29 October 1990) is a Snowiss singer-songwriter and is also a prominent member and the leader of Hydrogen. Yumi is also a member of the Heartships band. Events Pre-Hydrogen Era Yumi was born as a second child to businessman Jiko Tanaka and former top singer Remi Tokosaka at the Redian Advanced Clinic in Redian City, Osaperave District, Snowlands. She was raised on the same city. Remi discovered Yumi to be really fond of songs when she was young, and she also knew of her young daughter's talent in singing when she was six years old. At seven, her family relocated to Roseune City in the Centralia District. It was at this time Yumi entered Plankwood Elementary School and Plankwood Junior High School. She entered Centralia Ultimate University for senior high school and college where she focused on Musical Arts and Advanced Performing Arts in 2005, one month after she auditioned for the annual Snow Entertainment National Auditions in her former hometown, Osaperave. Training Era Yumi said in one interview that she thought idol life was all about your creativity and music, but in reality it's not all about that. "It's like, your option or the agency's option." When she first entered the training sessions conducted by SNOW Entertainment on 8 August 2005, she described the feeling as nightmarish, and a memory she doesn't want to recall anymore. Yumi would get a total of fifteen hours training everyday, except on weekends, where there are only ten-hour sessions. After a month, a girl group line-up was formulated, and that was when she and her current groupmates started training together for more than a year before debut. Hydrogen Era Hydrogen debuted with the extended play Pastel Night on 11 January 2007, which became an immediate hit after the title song Sweet Delight received multiple reactions from Snowiss citizens. Yumi had stated once that she was the only member to not ever like the song at first hear, but as time grew by, she started liking it. Due to her huge vocal prowess, she is positioned as Hydrogen's main vocalist and also its leader. Yumi was first classified as an A-class singer by the Snowiss Music Appreciation Commission, before advancing on to the S-class category two years later. Yumi likes performing for fans so much that on one time that she had a leg injury, she escaped the group's manager and ran off to the stage to perform. Although she pulled off quite a performance (her manager couldn't stop her from belting all those high notes in Bad Boy), she was banned from doing anything like that in her career ever again. Yumi also expresses her love for boots in every Hydrogen performance, it is always her choice and not her stylist. Yumi dislikes faulty microphones. At one time during their concert when they were performing and her handheld mic started stuttering on its own, she threw it to the floor and only danced, leaving her parts unsung. Also, she dislikes having her hair dyed, although she likes the concept of hair dyes. She thinks it looks dirty on her hair, so that's why in her ten years of being a Hydrogen member, she only dyed her hair two times. Heartships Era Yumi is placed in the Heartships line-up together with fellow members Akira and Fruita, as well as their sibling boy group in the agency, NINETEEN19NINE's Ace and Scion. The band debuted on July 2010 with the smash-single "Spin Roulette", which skyrocketed the band's name to popularity. The said group was popular among teenagers and early adults, with their themes discussing love, affection, hate, subliminal messages to politics and disses. This by far has been SNOW Entertainment's boldest group ever made. Current Time Yumi is currently a solo artist under SNOW Entertainment, who made her debut on 30 November 2015. Her famous songs include '''Why Did You Leave Me Behind '''and '''Never Me '''from her debut extended play '''Yumi as well as Centralia '''from her upcoming release '''Crepe Creep. The disbandment of Hydrogen led Yumi to be active in Heartships and is already prepping their new release for August. Meanwhile, in personal context, Yumi recently lost her father in a gunshot attack, which led to her sudden hiatus from the music industry. She cancelled her Christmas album release after the event. Her paternal uncle Riko Tanaka (aged 43) was appointed new head of the Tanaka Conglomerate temporarily, until Yumi's older brother comes of age. Attitude Yumi has a positive, go-with-the-flow attitude and has excellent leadership skills. However, she can be a bit frank and is also really private about her personal endeavors, as shown during her father's death. She is also shown to be really emotional and is easily annoyed with ugly microphones. She also has a knack for ignoring her manager and can be a bit stubborn, shown when she still insisted to perform during a tour with a fever. Trivia Updates and Concepts *Yumi was previously owned by Widow and she was an elite resident of Heartsorrow. *Yumi was formerly assigned as only a member of Heartships upon her renewal, but this was scrapped in the major revision of FCs by PsychicEspeon. **She is now a Hydrogen member and also a solo artist. Current Trivia * Yumi likes boots so much that she has an entire collection of Vibranze's boot releases since 2005. ** She has an entire closet dedicated to it. * Yumi likes hair dyes but not exactly the usage of hair dyes. Over the course of her music career she has only dyed her hair three times. * Yumi has cancelled her upcoming Christmas album due to the death of her father. She has still not said anything regarding this matter. Flipverse Trivia * TBA Category:Female Characters Category:Snowiss Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Characters Category:Hydrogen Category:Heartships